Rivalries
Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see FNAF Statistics. Cassidy Smith's Choices New Alliance: Who did you give food? *Gave Rue some food - 55% *Gave Katniss food - 31% *Kept the food for yourself - 14% Child: Who did you save? *Saved Rue - 53% *Saved Eddie - 47% Catching Up: Caught Foxface? *Caught her - 61% *She got away - 39% Girl on Fire: Did Katniss join the careers? *She joined them - 39% *She stayed with you and Rue - 45% *(Determinant)Went to look for Peeta - 6% Burning Hot: Burned Clove's leg or face? *Burned her face - 52% *Burned her leg - 48% Cooper Deacon's Choices Shiny: Stole Steam's sword? *Stole it - 47% *Didn't steal it - 53% Sneaky: Sabotaged the mines instead of arming them? *Armed them for the careers - 41% *Sabotaged the mines - 59% Helpful: Helped Thresh? *Helped him - 67% *Send him away - 33% An Offer: Accepted Timon's offer? *Accepted his offer - 42% *Refused his offer - 58% Risk: Helped Cato or Cassidy and Ally to escape? *Helped Cato - 23% *Helped Cassidy and Ally - 77% Ally Jones' Choices Truth: Told Steam that you shot your fellow career? *Told him the truth - 14% *Lied to his face - 86% Hatred: Killed Lisa? *Killed her - 60% *Let her live - 40% Need for Food: Went hunting with Clove? *Went hunting with Clove - 92% *Stayed at camp - 8% Feelings: Does Cato know about your feelings? *Admitted your feelings - 51% *Remained the loner you are - 9% *(Determinant) Silently slipped Cato's ring into his hands - 40% Freedom: Freed Wilhelm and Rue? *Freed them - 58% *Left them in the camp - 42% Credits *Cassidy Smith *Cooper Deacon *Ally Jones *Cato Hadley *Wilhelm *Clove *Rue *Marvel *Glimmer (Determinant) *Lisa *Steam *Arnold Mills *Eddie *Foxface *Dave Wild (Determinant) *Cassandra Andrews *Annie *Timon *Thresh *Mia *Natalie *Peeta Mellark (Determinant) *Katniss Everdeen *President Snow *Primrose Everdeen *Mrs. Everdeen *Seneca Crane *Maxwell Deacon *Waylon Hadley *Kyle Smith *Jennifer Smith *Effie Trinket *Cinna *Brutus (Determinant) *Annie Cresta *Finnick Odair *Haymitch Abernathy Deaths *Mia (Determinant) *Arnold Mills *Lisa (Determinant) *Marvel Impacts From "Chosen" Cassidy's Choices *If Cassidy comforted Eddie, he will tell Cassidy he is really happy to see her and gives her a hug. *If Cassidy told Eddie to toughen up, he will threaten her with his knife, telling her to keep her distance. *If Cassidy sided with Wilhelm instead of Cato, he will save Cassidy by killing Arnold. *If Cassidy didn't side with Wilhelm, he will only stay on the ground instead of helping Cassidy. Cooper's Choices *If Cooper helped Timon, he will mention this when offering Cooper an alliance. *If Cooper made a promise to protect Foxface, she will ask Cassidy (if caught) how he is doing. *If Cooper made an alliance with Steam (and steals his sword in this episode), Steam will accuse Cooper of stealing it and breaks the alliance off. *If Cooper befriended Thresh, he will start pleading with Cooper to get food from him, saying that Cooper is the only other one besides Rue to actually care about him. *If Cooper didn't befriend Thresh, his tone with Cooper will be more threatening when asking for food. Ally's Choices *If Ally took Cato's ring, she will be seen wearing it. **She can also give Cato his ring back when he asks her if she has feelings for him. *If Ally let Rue keep the knife (and didn't tell Cato the truth in EP2), she will be seen using it right through the episode. *If Ally gave Cato his knife back, he will be seen using it to threaten Cassidy, Rue and Wilhelm. Otherwise, he will be seen using his sword. *If Ally kept Cato's knife for herself, she can use it in many of the fights and can also use it to kill Lisa. *If Ally spared Brutus, he will appear in this episode. From "Careers & Survivors" Cassidy's Choices *If Cassidy took weapons, she will be seen with her weapon of choice before losing it in the river. *If Cassidy pushed Mia out of the way, Wilhelm have a burn mark on his shoulder. *If Cassidy pushed Wilhelm out of the way, Mia will have a burn mark on her arm. *If Cassidy didn't push anyone out of the way, she will have a burn mark on her leg. *If Cassidy managed to keep Glimmer alive, she will appear in this episode. **Glimmer will also help Cassidy and her friends throughout the episode. *If Mia left with Arnold, she will be killed. *If Cassidy left with Arnold, she will lose a piece of her ear and a cut mark on her cheek. Cooper's Choices *If you shot Cato, he will have a bandage over his shoulder. *If you shot Lisa, she will have a bandage over her stomach. *If you shot Clove, she will have a bandage over her shoulder and will also threaten Cooper that if he fails with the mines she will kill him. *If you gave Eddie food, he will ask Cassidy not to kill Cooper. *If you let Peeta join the careers, he will appear in this episode and will mostly help Cooper and Cassidy. **If not the Peeta will not appear in this episode and Cassidy can also convince Katniss to look for Peeta. *If you killed Jason, Marvel will praise Cooper in front of all the careers. *If Marvel killed Jason, he will mock and irritate Cooper the entire episode by calling him "useless". Ally's Choices *If you spared Dave, he will appear in this episode. *If you stole the bag, Thresh will mention to Cooper that someone stole his bag full food and accuses Glimmer or Marvel of stealing it. *If you shot Lisa, she will try to kill or let Ally die on several occasions and will threaten to tell Cato of what Ally did. *If you shot Cato, he will tell the careers to be on guard and will also show Ally an armor plate under his shirt, revealing that the shot backfired. Category:Season 1 Category:Hunger Games S1 Category:Hunger Games Series Category:Episodes